


【虎君】PWP

by Fisher0007



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisher0007/pseuds/Fisher0007





	【虎君】PWP

01.  
“想屠神的人那么多，怎么可能轮得到你们。”  
严君泽跪坐在床上吐槽着，而李元浩从背后勒着严君泽的胸口不让他起身，把下巴放在对方的肩窝里，一下一下的磨蹭着。  
“君泽，君泽呀，你要是不去，谁替我收尸呢？嗯？”滚烫的气息轻轻吐在严君泽的耳侧，绵柔慵懒的声音像一把小勾子，在严君泽的心尖上挠呀挠，挠得他的脸都不由自主的红了起来。下一秒李元浩的手就顺着凸起的肋骨滑了下去，轻点着严君泽紧绷着的腰腹间。  
“嗯？君泽老公，你说嘛，你到底去不去呀？”他的嘴上又软又甜，手却一点都不老实，严君泽几乎怀疑自己只要说出一个不字，对方今晚就会让自己下不了床。  
“不、不去，你再磨我也没有用，这种没有意义的事，我跟去干什么？”严君泽梗着脖子回答道，颇有一副死猪不怕开水烫的气势。  
“喔，君泽老公不跟我一起呀，真的好可惜欸。”李元浩依然笑着，声音却开始沉了下来，他挑了挑眉毛，手指慢慢探进严君泽的衣服下面，勾上了他的腰带。  
“你别搞了啊！放开我！唔、呃——”  
严君泽猛的挣扎一下，却不料李元浩早就预感到他的动作，正环着他的两条胳膊在严君泽的前肩顺势一绕，直接将他反剪起来。他这时候倒不着急了，一只手牢牢制着严君泽，另一只手则从他的脖颈滑到前面，停留在对方的喉结上。  
严君泽下意识抬起了下巴，虽然明知道李元浩不可能对自己有什么生命威胁，但是这种要害被别人掌控的感觉，实在是让他打心底里很不爽。  
而且，李元浩的掌心实在是太热了，这股子温度带着强烈的侵略性，烫得他尘封的心几乎要随之而再次跳动起来。

李元浩仿佛看穿了严君泽的心思，他轻轻笑了笑，攀上了严君泽的锁骨，然后试图勾开衣领，好把手探进去。  
“你TM——”严君泽终于忍无可忍，想要挣开对方，然而李元浩用擒拿手锁死了他的胳膊，借着体重整个人往下一压，两个人便前胸后背的靠紧了，迫于姿势，严君泽的脸贴在枕头上动弹不得，他甚至能感受到身后李元浩火热的吐息，自己频率紊乱的心跳，还有他正顶着自己腰窝的东西。而李元浩调整了下姿势，居然还有闲心用下面撞了撞严君泽的臀尖。  
我真的日了。  
严君泽被顶得几乎头皮发麻，他想要蒙起头来装作什么都没发生，但是李元浩笑眯眯地在他的耳边呢喃着：“君泽老公，怎么办啊，我现在好想上了你噢。”  
李元浩的嗓子哑得很，甜腻腻的声音反复磨着严君泽的耐性，句尾上扬的音调仿佛塞壬的诱惑（严君泽：没有这么胖的海妖），而他的手这时候还停留在严君泽的衣领上。现在没有了阻碍，这只手终于可以自由快乐的探进衬衫里。  
李元浩着实是一点不着急，他慢悠悠地一个扣子一个扣子的解着，嘴上也没闲着，湿润黏腻的唇舌一点点滑过严君泽的后颈，吻在他凸起的后颈骨头上，像含着果冻一样轻轻舔咬。他的声音低低柔柔，又奶又嗲，仿佛自己才是被欺负的那个人：“君泽呀，为什么不理我了呢？你说话呀，再不出声我就要生气啦。”  
“我说你妈啊。”严君泽终于出声了，尽管声音还带着一丝压抑地颤抖和一丝被撩起来的情欲，嘴里依然是不饶人。  
“哎呦，君泽老公你不要骂人嘛。”李元浩笑着舔吻到了恋人的肩胛骨，鼻息打在润泽如玉的后背上，逼得严君泽不得已绷直了腰，试图逃离开对方的掌控范围。然而他这么做只是让腰线绷得更紧，而紧接着，白皙柔韧的一截腰窝便落在了李元浩眼前。  
严君泽听到身后的呼吸乱了起来。

这只慢条斯理的手终于离开了严君泽的锁骨，伸向了胸口。严君泽低低抽了口气，久未经事的身体察觉到对方的虎口轻轻夹住了自己的乳头，虽然不疼，但这感觉实在是过于怪异了。他小心翼翼的挣动一下，又蹭到了李元浩的腰间。  
“……”  
感觉到身后鼓鼓囊囊的一大团顶着自己，甚至还有涨大的趋势，严君泽现在有点想死。  
李元浩笑眯眯的俯下身，对着严君泽已经通红的耳根轻轻吹气：“行啊，你今天很主动嘛？”  
主动你大爷。  
严君泽闭着眼睛装鸵鸟，试图忽略还在他胸口作乱的那只手。而他装死，李元浩的动作就愈发放肆起来。指根夹着红豆又捏又揉，揉得两个颗粒红肿涨大起来，稍稍一碰就敏感得战栗。严君泽咬牙强忍着快要逸出来的呻吟，在李元浩的动作下轻轻发抖。  
我又挤不出来奶，你TM揉个屁啊。  
那只手终于放过了他的胸口，开始向下摸去。灵活的手指以一种极其色情的方式滑过胸肌，顺着侧肋边缘柔软曲折的腰线，一路游曳到了细瘦有力的后腰。李元浩掀开了严君泽的衬衫，沿着山川起伏的椎骨径直吻咬，唇舌抚慰过背肌上一道道已经变成了肉粉色的伤疤。

严君泽动了动胳膊，示意李元浩放开他。他坐起身来，自顾自的扯下腰带，蹬了蹬腿踹掉了裤子。他回身望着李元浩，突然抬手狠狠勾住了对方的脖子，猝不及防之下，两个人贴得极近，李元浩几乎能看到严君泽眼中被撩拨得快要实质化的怒气。  
“你丫的，不做就滚啊，来来回回摸个什么劲儿？啊？”  
听着对方咬牙切齿的声音，李元浩忍不住笑了，他安抚性的捏捏严君泽的后颈，偏头吻上了对方的眉眼：“我担心你害怕呀，先让你放松一下嘛。”  
放松个屁啊，你趁早给我泄了火才是正经。严君泽忍无可忍的抬起大腿，膝盖不得要领的蹭了蹭李元浩的侧腰，一股危险的气息蒸腾而起，准星牢牢的锁定了严君泽。

严君泽这时候反倒放松下来了，这种被强行剥开八面玲珑的外壳后的、充满了占有欲的李元浩才更让他感到熟悉。窗外的月光透过树影，柔柔的洒在他的腰腹上，衬得那一截更加雪润光亮。他仰面躺在床上，手肘半支撑起上身，笑着抬眼看向李元浩，眼睛里满满都是挑衅。  
来啊，有本事就把我做到哭着求你操。  
否则别他妈想上我。

李元浩也跟着笑了，严君泽这种死不服软的倔脾气再次成功激起了他的征服欲。他的眼神暗下来，居高临下地巡视着恋人的身体，声音低沉又沙哑，宛若蕴藏着万钧雷霆。  
你才是，就算待会儿被我做到晕，我也不会停下来的。

02.  
严君泽仰面躺在床上，闭着眼睛大口呼吸，他感觉自己的肠道被一寸一寸缓慢而不容置疑的碾过，直到顶到了前列腺。  
“我艹——”  
“是我在艹你啊，君泽老公。”  
严君泽几乎要本能的弹起来，被李元浩狠狠顶了一下，又无力的瘫软下去，双腿颤抖着搭在李元浩的腰间，半点力气都使不上来，面对面的姿势下，膝盖被迫打得更开，而李元浩深深吸了口气，扶起了严君泽的小腿，把自己整个都送了进去。随即他停了下来，不紧不慢地开始低头检查严君泽在他的动作下是否受了伤。  
严君泽被这快感吊得不上不下，几乎要捱到发疯，他抬起手死命掐着李元浩的后颈，李元浩顺势跟着低下头去咬严君泽的乳头。亚麻制成的衬衫触感糙得不像话，连绵不断地刺激着胸口，直到它们隔着衬衫红润的凸了出来，一磨就火辣辣地疼。  
“你、呃，你明明都……都解开扣子了——”  
这么恶趣味有意思吗？  
严君泽的脚尖哆哆嗦嗦地绷得极紧，莹润粉白的脚趾刚放松又死死蜷缩起来，两条腿生理性地并拢，锁死了李元浩的腰，而他口中甚至连一个完整的句子都说不出来。严君泽用胳膊遮住已经红得不正常的脸和水波潋滟的眼睛，上半身无力的瘫软在床上，只能任由李元浩一下一下地操弄。  
“别挡着脸呀，严君泽，嗯？害羞啦？”李元浩试图去拉对方的胳膊，严君泽越用力挡，李元浩就说得越开心，他像平时撒娇一样牢牢抱着严君泽，带着一层薄茧的指腹反反复复地摩挲着严君泽的腰窝和腿根，他实在是太了解严君泽身上那些细腻敏感的地方了，已经过载了的刺激逼得已经软倒的人又挣扎起来。  
“好嘛，不给看就不给看呀，君泽你可别生气。”李元浩貌似好心的抽了出来，把严君泽翻了过去，强行捞起对方的腰来让他维持跪趴的姿势，又重新把自己顶了进去。  
我——透——  
这个逼一定是故意的。  
严君泽勉强用手肘撑起上半身，他感觉后面又酸又涨，背入的姿势让对方进得更深，以至于只能努力深呼气来放松自己，发白的指节攥紧了床单，尖利的牙齿咬住了枕套，可还是有断断续续的声音溜了出来，盘旋消散在床笫之间。在几乎要被爽利和欢愉吞没的当口，严君泽迷迷糊糊又听到了李元浩的声音：“君泽老公，你下面咬我咬得真的好紧喔。”

咬你大爷啊傻逼。  
严君泽被顶弄的几乎跪不住，从腰到背被迫折起，弓出了一道让人很有凌虐欲的弧线，他想骂李元浩几句，但是一开口就是高高低低的呻吟，喘得一声比一声厉害，急促的声音越来越粘稠，犹如一锅被反复熬煮过的糖浆，水汽一点一点的要蒸发干净了，而现在开始咕噜咕噜地冒着泡。  
正如他现在被汗水蒸得湿透的鬓尖，和几乎红到要滴血的眼尾。  
严君泽回头狠命瞪了李元浩一眼，仿佛被逼至绝路的野兽，这一眼瞪得李元浩下腹一紧，绷住了呼吸掐着严君泽又窄又韧的腰狠狠抽插了几下。野兽变成了家猫，眼里亮晶晶的，几乎要被顶弄得直接掉下泪来。  
这也太深了吧——  
严君泽死死咬着后槽牙，试图降低自己的声音。这种话他是不敢说出口的，而这时，李元浩的手指正摩挲着他的唇角，严君泽真是气到想恶向胆边生，直接一口咬下去了，但事实上，他仅仅是顺从地张开了嘴，李元浩立即得寸进尺地伸手探进了严君泽口中，指尖勾弄着他的两个虎牙。  
李元浩本来做好了被咬上一口的准备，不料眼见着恋人的纵容，愈发开始放肆起来。他仗着严君泽心软，手指模拟着性交的动作在湿暖又温润的口腔内里进得更深，指尖时不时玩弄按压着软滑的舌根，逼得对方喉咙里逸出了无法再被掩盖的、隐忍般的低泣，来不及吞咽的口水沿着严君泽被恶意钳住撑开的嘴角往下流。李元浩终于听到了自己想要的声音，他另一只手掐着严君泽的腰，恶意放缓了自己的动作，于是他满意的听到呜咽声变得更大了起来，身下的人开始欲求不满的挣动起来。  
“你他妈的、磨洋工呢啊？没吃饱饭就……呃！”  
“君泽啊，你要是还这么有余力骂人，不如再多叫几声出来给我听吧？嗯？”李元浩又一个深顶下去，直接让恋人的恼火的骂声变成了喘息。李元浩侧头咬着严君泽布满红潮的耳廓，事实上他也已经控制不住自己的动作了，严君泽身体里实在是太过炙热湿软，让他甚至不想离开。他伸手摸上了对方被冷落的性器，发现它已经在和床单的摩擦中，被撩拨得硬了起来。随着撞击的速度越来越快，严君泽在迷蒙的情欲里终于意识到了什么，口齿不清地道：“等、等等，喂，别射在里面啊，清理起来很麻烦的……”  
李元浩这时候脾气倒是上来了，他凑到严君泽的肩窝，在他的脖颈后面委委屈屈地嘟囔着：“嗯？君泽你是不是嫌弃我了？！我要生气了！”他咬住严君泽的耳垂，手里一下没收住劲，两个人一起释放了出来。

03.  
严君泽无力地跪趴在床上，轻轻喘着气，尚还处于不应期的身体软得直打颤，眼眶红得像是大哭过一场。他觉得后面黏腻又满涨，李元浩给他的实在太多了，况且对方的性器还牢牢堵着穴口，半点没让它流出来。  
李元浩仍然不知餍足地把头靠在严君泽肩膀上，声音里是化不开的沙哑和色欲。严君泽感觉自己要被对方身上的体温蒸熟了，他摸着滚烫的脸翻了个白眼，险些怀疑自己是不是被下药了。李元浩扶着床头半撑起身来，从严君泽的身体里慢慢退了出去。感觉到身下因为退出的动作而无意识吸吮挽留着自己的软肉，他不由得笑出了声。  
“笑个屁笑，滚。”严君泽翻了个白眼，几乎想要捂脸呻吟，他一巴掌拍开了对方，强撑着爬下床，微弓着腰一瘸一拐的往后殿的温泉走去，然而他还没走两步就被李元浩扣住了，刚刚肉贴肉接触过的躯体又笼了上来，一根手指直直伸进了他的后穴，还搅了两下。  
“唔！呃，别——”严君泽一个腿软差点坐到地板上，后面勉强夹住了的体液在手指颇有技巧的几下勾动里，混着一大摊已经被稀释了的软膏，顺着臀缝和腿根慢慢流了出来，幸而李元浩抱着他的腰抱得甚紧，没让他直接跪倒下去。严君泽即使不用眼睛看，也知道自己下半身现在一定是一片狼藉，因为身后的人气息又重了起来。  
你TM怕不是变态吧。

这种形似失禁的感觉让严君泽又羞耻又难堪，而想想罪魁祸首现在居然还盯着自己蠢蠢欲动，他就控制不住得想落荒而逃了。  
而李元浩还在奶里奶气地用鼻尖蹭着严君泽的后颈，语气中带着些微的蛊惑和不容置疑：“君泽，君泽别跑呀，我带你去清理好不好？”李元浩自顾自地揉捏着严君泽滑腻的臀瓣，又探了一根手指进去，直接撑开了刚刚合拢没多久的后穴。更多的乱七八糟的液体顺着被磨得微微红肿的穴口不管不顾的流了出来，严君泽用力攀着李元浩的胳膊，想逃走又死活挣不开，身体控制不住的发抖。  
“你别、别玩啊！妈的李元浩你、呜——别，别搞了，求你……”严君泽瑟缩着身子试图告饶，他越抖得厉害，李元浩就越兴奋，他几乎是半拖半架着把严君泽带到了后殿，严君泽的夜视能力并不是很好，再加上后殿没有点灯，他的视觉几乎被完全剥夺，而此时手指的存在感也就愈发明显起来。他突然感觉腰间一紧，意识到自己已经被抱进了泉水里，比体温微高的水温激得他抖了一下，在一片摇摇欲坠的黑暗之中，他死死抓着李元浩依然框在他腰间的胳膊不敢放手，犹如溺水的人攀附着浮木。  
身下淋漓的水声已经清晰到无以复加，严君泽的脚尖不自觉地越绷越紧，他能感觉到李元浩手指在他体内用力，对准前列腺的位置发狠一样地快速抽插起来。一波波汹涌的快感从身下翻腾而起，也不问他是否承受得住，便大摇大摆地冲进了脑海里。温泉里的空气太过稀薄，严君泽的呼吸愈发急促，他徒劳地张开嘴，掐着李元浩胳膊的手指越收越紧。无法控制的呻吟声从喉咙里牵扯而出，变成了一声声哀鸣，而李元浩的手指混着温泉的水流，在他体内冲撞的动作越来越快，越来越重。  
严君泽被折磨的意识已经开始涣散，濒临灭顶的快感逼得他低声抽泣起来。他的身体逐渐发烫，不知道是被温泉里的热气蒸熟的，还是被李元浩赐予他的情欲催熟的。严君泽的眼圈里蓄起的泪水顺着脸颊翻滚滑落，身体刚浮起的一层薄汗也瞬间消散在水中，他看不到李元浩眼中温和的笑意，只能听到自己越来越快的心跳声，而随即李元浩的手指被猛地夹紧，包裹着手指的温热内壁收缩的频率极快，在严君泽难耐而急促的喘息声里，高潮毫无征兆地到来，原本绷紧的身体则瞬间软了下去。  
严君泽手脚酸麻无力地被李元浩牢牢抱在怀中，昏昏沉沉地大口喘着气，他几乎以为自己刚刚有一瞬间已经昏厥过去了。李元浩拿过温泉旁边的水，一点一点的喂给怀里眼神还在发直的恋人，随后他把严君泽轻轻靠在池壁，起身去点亮了温泉周围的灯。

04.  
李元浩回来的时候，严君泽依然默不作声。在李元浩坐到他身边的一瞬间，严君泽突然暴起，手脚锁住了对方，虎牙狠狠咬在肩上，直到舌尖感受到了浓重的腥甜。而平日里轻佻又跳脱的李元浩除了最开始下意识挣扎了一下后，就立刻安静下来，全程默不做声任由他施为。  
严君泽抬手把李元浩牢牢扣死在池中的台阶上，一点一点舔吻去了自己刚刚咬出来的血迹，随后靠在了对方颈窝处，额头感受到了皮肤下的、稳定而有力的脉搏振动。  
严君泽心里那股莫名而乖张的戾气，在李元浩平和的心跳声里慢慢消失了。他无声的叹了口气，平稳下了呼吸，随即偏头去吻李元浩的下颌。  
李元浩轻柔地安抚着怀里的恋人的后背，感觉到一个接一个的吻缱绻地落在自己的脸颊。他微微垂下眼，能够看见严君泽难得露出来的、彻底而放松的神情。两个人额头对额头，都没有说话，随后柔软殷红的双唇落在李元浩抿紧的嘴角。严君泽无措地皱了皱眉头，闭着眼睛搂紧了李元浩的脖子，摸索着探出舌尖小心翼翼地描摹李元浩的唇纹，而李元浩抬手扣住严君泽的后脑，他们在水中交换了一个极尽温柔的、毫无保留的吻。

在这宁静温暖的氛围中，严君泽咬着嘴唇结束了这个绵长的吻，跨坐在李元浩的膝盖上，轻轻晃了晃对方的胳膊。李元浩意会地环住对方的腰，把严君泽反身按在了池壁上，扳起了一条腿，借着水波又一次插了进去。在李元浩有些蛮横的动作下，严君泽的视线模糊起来，刚刚凝聚起来的清明转瞬被冲垮掉，熟悉的领地被再次入侵，让他十足紧张又控制不住的沉迷其中，无法逃离。在种种纠缠刺激下，他眼圈里翻来覆去蒸腾的水汽终于彻底凝聚成了湖泊。  
“唔！——咳咳咳……”泪水像被打开了阀门，争先恐后的喷涌而出，眼泪砸在水中，混着李元浩的动作化成涟漪，不断地拍打在严君泽身上。他哭得实在太厉害，几乎让李元浩有些害怕起来，他抬起手抚过严君泽的眼角，歪头蹭着对方的鼻尖，小声哄着他：“君泽？君泽老公？别哭啦，我轻一点好不好？”  
“你闭嘴啊！我这叫生理泪水好吧？”严君泽哭的险些打嗝，嘴上依然嘀嘀咕咕的辩解着。李元浩笑着摇摇头，掰过了对方淌过泪水的下巴，又吻了上去。  
“别怕，君泽，别害怕，我爱你。”在热气腾腾的水雾和严君泽有些哽咽的低泣声中，李元浩呢喃着。  
“我……”本以为严君泽晕乎乎的已经听不到声音了，没想到他抬起头，适才意乱情迷的眼神再次对焦到了李元浩脸上。  
“……反正，总之，我会和你一起去的，我才不会让你死在我面前。”严君泽颤抖着偏过头咬紧了下唇，眼尾泛着红色，死活不肯抬眼再看李元浩。  
这已经是他能说出的情话的极限了。  
李元浩笑着搂紧了恋人，严君泽向后仰着头，如濒死的鱼一样的大口呼吸，他的意识在汹涌而支离破碎的快感中彻底涣散，随着他痉挛性地绞紧后穴，李元浩也被逼得轻哼了一声，两个人同时射了出来。


End file.
